User talk:Blue Tennis Ball
Here is ur proof https://youtu.be/Qm2L6fxnaBY (its object terror pre-reboot episode 10, For some reason bandicam doesn't capture audio for me) Balk5678 (talk) 18:13, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey girl. What's up : Uh...We referenching OT1 or something? -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 00:52, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Thoughts of getting another admin Hey Blue Tennis Ball, do you mind if there are anymore admins on Terrapedia :IDK> Also, please remember to sign posts with four tildes (~~~~). -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 21:03, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Carpet talk In the second episode of OT's second reboot, we saw a navel on Carpet's stomach. Does that mean he has a navel along with Computer? : IDK. Didn't see the full episode. -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 00:43, March 17, 2019 (UTC) I did I watched the full episode and I saw a belly button on Carpet's stomach. Are you sure every character in Object Terror (not including Beep Boop) has a navel? --M546986 (talk) 00:59, March 17, 2019 (UTC) : who knows? -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 03:30, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Tickling an Object Terror staff member Hey Karlie, which part of Honey would you like to tickle? M546986 (talk) 18:03, March 17, 2019 (UTC) : I'd tickle no part at all. -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 18:05, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Do you know why you wouldn't tickle Honey at all? -M546986 (talk) 01:14, March 19, 2019 (UTC) : Well, plenty of reasons actually. I'd like to mention them, but this is a Insanipedia community. Sure, there is mature content here but that is because it is for educational purpouses. -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 01:17, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Oh, but I would tickle her feet. M546986 (talk) 14:27, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Mature question Hey Karlie, I know this question is mature but how big is the penis of every male character in Object Terror? --M546986 (talk) 16:44, March 24, 2019 (UTC) : Uh...IDK. But Lego is the creator and I'm pretty sure he knows how large they are. Also, would you like to help me with the Painquin wiki? -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 16:47, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Yes. I would like to help the Painquin Wiki --M546986 (talk) 16:57, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I uploaded all of the OT6/OT7 poses, so... you're welcome. SuperMarioKun (talk) 02:12, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Can I have admin (if not that's ok). Also, I suggest you change the background color, because it's hard to see the limbs of the contestants SuperMarioKun (talk) 02:25, July 18, 2019 (UTC) : Sure, I guess... -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 16:52, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Alright, so if you didn't know, me and Legoboynj are friends, so if you need any transparent pictures or .gifs, ask me and I can give one to you :) SuperMarioKun (talk) 22:49, October 13, 2019 (UTC)